Was die dunkle Sehnsucht bringt
by H.Huhn
Summary: FORTSETZUNG von "Fünf Nächte in den Händen des Kerkermeisters"
1. Chapter 1

_Hier bin ich wieder. Mit einer Fortsetzung, die ich eigentlich nicht schreiben wollte. (Und einer Einleitung, die offensichtlich nicht ideal ist, wenn ich Menschen dazu animieren möchte, meine Geschichte zu lesen ^^) Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass der Abschluss von „Fünf Nächte" schlüssig und richtig war, verstehe aber auch euren Wunsch nach einer Alternative. Und weil mir danach war, habe ich irgendwann einfach mal damit angefangen ;-)_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass mir insbesondere der Anfang nicht leicht gefallen ist. Mein Word-Dokument mit den verworfenen Versatzstücken wird immer länger, während ich noch auf der Suche nach der perfekten Szene bin, in der unsere beiden Lieblingscharaktere wieder miteinander agieren können. Viele Situation habe ich geschrieben, gelesen und für gut befunden, aber sie boten keine Perspektive, also mussten sie habe ich zumindest den Ersten Akt fertiggestellt und dachte mir, ich lade ihn schon mal hoch. Allerdings wird es mit dem nächsten Update nicht ganz so schnell gehen, zum einen, weil ich zunächst „Porzellan" beenden möchte, und zum anderen, weil ich noch nicht viel mehr habe als diese drei Kapitel. Aus diesem Grund bin ich auch besonders auf eure Meinungen und Reviews gespannt. Vielleicht habt ihr ja die ein oder andere Idee, die ich einbringen kann._

_So, genug geredet. Viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!_

_Euer HonigHuhn_

* * *

**ERSTER AKT**

**Schlaf ist eine dunkle Reise**

„Miss Granger, was habe ich ihnen zuvor über die Verwendung von Einhornhaar in Tränken erzählt?" Seine Worte umkreisten sie wie eine glitschige schwarze Schlange. Hermine blickte panisch auf und sah Severus Snape in voller Größe direkt vor ihrem Kessel aufragen. Ihr Trank hatte soeben begonnen dunkelgrüne Blasen gefüllt mit gelblichem Schleim zu produzieren, die nach und nach in den Kerker aufstiegen und über den Köpfen ihrer Mitschüler mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zerplatzten. Sie schluckte schwer und bettelte ihren Verstand um einen Hinweis an. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Aber sie bekam nur summende Leere, ihr Gehirn hatte seine Arbeit eingestellt.

„Nach vorne, Miss Granger! Zum Pult!" zischte seine Stimme gefährlich nah an ihrem Ohr. Wieder schwankte sie zwischen seinen gnadenlosen Augen und dem grützeartigen Inhalt ihres Kessels, der noch immer blubberte und spuckte. Einhornhaar, hätte sie es nicht schneiden dürfen? Nicht erhitzen? Nicht umrühren? Reflexartig griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab um den Kessel zu leeren, aber Snape war schneller und schnappte ihr den Stab vor der Nase weg. Ein Schwung und der Schleim war verschwunden.

„Ich werde sie kein zweites Mal auffordern."

Hermine zuckte leicht, er verstand nicht! Sie wollte sich ja bewegen, am liebsten sogar ganz hinaus aus diesem Raum, aber ihre Beine rührten sich einfach nicht. Noch immer dachte sie über das Einhornhaar nach, als läge dort die Lösung für all ihre Probleme. Lange Finger umschlossen ihren Arm und zogen sie nach vorne, schwarze Rabenaugen schossen ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, ehe er sie zur Klasse drehte. Sie schluckte wieder. Zwanzig verschmierte und überaus wütende Gesichter starrten sie an. Harry rieb sich eine gelbe Schicht von seiner Brille, sein Haar über und über bedeckt von dem Sekret. Er sah sie mitleidlos an.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt", hauchte Hermine, aber ihre Stimme wollte nicht recht funktionieren. Die Hand auf ihrer Schulter schob sie ein Stück nach vorne, näher zu den empörten Blicken.

„Habe ich oder habe ich ihnen nicht genau dieses Ergebnis vorhergesagt, Miss Granger?" erklangen dunkle und seidige Laute von hinten. Ihr Instinkt wollte sich umdrehen, der größten Gefahr in diesem Raum nicht den Rücken zukehren, aber sein Griff war unnachgiebig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hatte, sie wusste ja nicht mal mehr, was genau sie zusammen gerührt hatte. Trotzdem senkte sie den Kopf und presste ein zittriges „Ja, Sir" hervor.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich sie vor dem Geruch dieses speziellen Gebräus gewarnt. Und ich erwähnte sicherlich, dass es dafür kein Gegenmittel gibt. Richtig, Miss Granger?"

Hatte er das? Unwichtig, sie wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen. „Ja, Sir."

„Heißt das, dass wir wegen diesem Schlammblut jetzt für immer so riechen müssen?" spie Draco Malfoy aus und schnüffelte sichtbar angeekelt an seiner verklebten Kleidung.

„Solche Worte dulde ich nicht in meinem Klassenzimmer, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte Snape ruhig. „Und hätten _sie_ zugehört, wüssten sie, dass der Geruch in der nächsten Woche verflogen sein sollte."

„Eine Woche!" empörte sich Malfoy noch lauter als zuvor. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob sich um ihn herum.

„Sie hat selber nichts abbekommen!" kreischte Pansy Parkinson von hinten, mit den Zeigefinger auf Hermine deutend. „Ich bin dafür wir schütten einen ganzen Kessel über ihr aus!" Hermine beobachtete entsetzt, wie sie zustimmende Rufe sowohl von den Slytherins als auch von einigen Gryffindors erhielt. Mehr als je zuvor wollte sie sich umdrehen, bei ihrem Feind Schutz suchen, ihn verstehen machen, dass er das nicht gestatten durfte. Aber Snape stand noch immer hinter ihr, sein Griff fest und unverändert. Sie spürte es, er wartete ab, ließ sie im Spott und Zorn ihrer Mitschüler baden.

„Ich stimme ihnen zu, eine Strafe ist unerlässlich für Miss Granger. Diese liegt jedoch allein in meinem Ermessen. Gehen sie in ihre Schlafsäle, verbrennen sie die beschmutzten Roben und waschen sie sich gründlich. Je länger die Substanz einwirkt, desto heftiger wird der Gestank. Ich würde heute Abend nur ungern nicht in der Großen Halle essen." Hermine hörte das süffisante Grinsen förmlich, aber ihre Mitschüler schienen es zu ignorieren. Stattdessen packten sie ihre Sachen und strömten aus der Tür in den dunklen Gang. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie allein sein würde – mit ihm. Das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich schwer, panisch suchte sie in der Menge nach Harry oder Ron und entdeckte den Rotschopf tatsächlich. Er erwiderte ihr stummes Flehen allerdings nur mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln. Neville ging als letzter und schloss die Tür hinter sich. _Nein. _

„Endlich allein." Oh, wie anders er plötzlich klang, weich, warm und voller Vorfreude. Hermine machte dieser Gefühlsumschwung nur noch mehr Angst. Ihre freie Hand tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, bis ihr einfiel, dass er ihn bereits an sich genommen hatte. Endlich ließ er sie los und sie wirbelte geradezu herum, panisch vor Angst.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Du darfst mich nicht anfassen!" Sie drohte ihm. Bei Merlin, war das der richtige Weg? Snape lächelte nur, er lehnte gelassen am Pult und musterte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Komm her", schnurrte er beinahe, sich seiner Sache absolut sicher.

„Nein." Versuchsweise ging sie einen Schritt rückwärts. Würde sie es bis zur Tür schaffen? Sie suchte seine Hände, wollte wissen ob er seinen Zauberstab bereit hielt. Wie Spinnenbeine schlangen sich seine langen Finger um die Tischplatte. Verschaffte ihr das genug Zeit zur Flucht? Aber zu wem sollte sie laufen? Und noch viel wichtiger, was sollte sie erzählen?

„Hermine!" Aus dem Schnurren war ein tiefes Knurren geworden. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie brauchte eine Entscheidung, sofort.

„Ich habe Angst." Ihre Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern, er hörte sie trotzdem.

„Ich weiß." Snapes breites Lächeln entblößte seine Zähne. Beinahe rechnete Hermine damit, spitze Fangzähne zu sehen. Was für eine absurde Idee. „Komm her. Du weißt, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst."

_Wusste sie das?_

„Du willst zu mir kommen." Er klang so sanft, seine Worte ein Streicheln auf ihrer Haut.

_Wollte sie das?_ Versuchsweise trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Auf den großen, dunkel gekleideten Mann, der sie mit einem wölfischen Grinsen ansah. Es fühlte sich besser an als der Schritt zurück. Ein letzter Blick zur Tür. Es gab kein Entkommen. Ihre Füße trugen sie ohne ihr Zutun bis zum Pult hinüber. Snape sah an seiner krummen Nase vorbei zu ihr hinab, sein Ausdruck änderte sich. Federleichte Fingerkuppen liebkosten ihre Wange. Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete den Duft des Kerkers gemischt mit einem gewissen holzigen Aroma. Ihre Hände fanden seine Brust, strichen über den weichen Stoff seiner Robe. Und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war die Angst verflogen. Severus Snapes Blick fühlte sich nicht länger kalt an, als er sich zur ihr hinab beugte und seine Lippen die ihren berührten. Nein, das war Wärme. Das war Feuer. Und sie wollte mehr.

Severus Snape wachte auf und fluchte aufs Übelste. Genau jetzt! Er knurrte und warf sein Kissen zur Seite. Verdammt, er wollte diesen Traum. Und er schämte sich dafür, dass er von ihr träumte wie ein zwölfjähriger Schuljunge. Entnervt schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und bemerkte seine Erektion. Das würde eine verdammt kalte Dusche werden. Und Snape hasste kalte Duschen.

Die Hände gegen die Kacheln seines Badezimmers gestützt, dachte er über die Absurdität seiner Situation nach, während ihm das Wasser über den Rücken rann.

_ Du kannst sie nicht haben, du kennst die Konsequenzen. _

_ Noch nie war eine Frau so begehrenswert, ich will sie! _

_ Du liebst sie! _

_ Ja! Und ich will sie. Auf meinem Bett, dem Schreibtisch, dem Astronomieturm, überall! _

_ Du liebst sie! _

_ Ich liebe den Sex mit ihr. Sie will mich! _

_ Nicht mehr, du hast sie verletzt. _

_ Weil ich sie liebe! _

_ Es ist besser so. _

_ Dass ich sie verletze anstatt sie zu lieben?_

_ Ja. _

_ Wie macht das Sinn? _

_ Du liebst sie... _

Unfassbar! Snape hatte das dringende Bedürfnis etwas kaputt zu machen und zerschmetterte die Phiole mit seinem selbstgebrauten Duschgel an der Badezimmerwand. Er dachte an später. An die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, die er wieder damit verbringen würde, irgendetwas anzustarren, nur damit er sie nicht ansehen musste. Es tat weh, immer noch. Inzwischen hatte sie aufgehört, sich zu melden, das machte es einfacher. Aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Etwas Gutes, etwas an das er sich klammern würde. In Gedanken ging er eine lange Liste an Tränken durch und suchte sich etwas besonders Ekliges heraus. Spinnenbeine, Schweinegrunzen anstelle der eigenen Stimme, hunderte Warzen, verfaulende Körperteile... nein, das würde der Schulleiter unmöglich gutheißen. Während er sich abtrocknete, entschied er sich für etwas viel simpleres: Haarausfall. Ein Plan begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen, etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, das Spaß machte. Die Vorstellung von Potter ganz ohne seinen krausen Haarschopf entlockte ihm ein kurzes bellendes Lachen. _Pilo Perquam_ war endgültig, es entfernte sämtliche Haare am ganzen Körper und verhinderte das Wachstum neuer Haare, je nach Dosis für bis zu drei Wochen.

„Hermine, bist du krank?" Ron stupste sie besorgt an, den Mund ausnahmsweise nicht bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Essen. Sie gähnte und griff nach ihrer zweiten Tasse Kaffee diesen Morgen.

„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt..." Harry hatte schon wieder diesen wissenden Blick, als er kopfschüttelnd seine leere Müslischale zur Seite schob.

„Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Madam Pomfrey hat einen Trank gegen Alpträume."

„_Ein_ Alptraum, Harry, nicht mehrere. Sie würde mich auslachen, wenn ich deshalb bei ihr auftauche." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Entweder wurde er leichtgläubiger oder ihre Lügen wurden besser.

„Außerdem will ich Snape nicht erklären, warum ich zu spät zu seiner Stunde komme."

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie den Tränkemeister erwähnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das interessiert, Mine. Er scheint dich zu ignorieren, du Glückliche. Meinetwegen könnte er mich auch mal übersehen."

„Dich?" warf Harry ärgerlich ein. „_Ich_ sollte unsichtbar sein, auf mich hat er es jede einzelne Stunde abgesehen! Schleimiger Mistkerl." Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu, der nicht schwer zu deuten war. Sie hatten beide so eine Vermutung, warum er Harry noch schlechter behandelte als sonst.

„Vielleicht verrätst du uns deinen Trick, Hermine? Was hast du mit der Fledermaus gemacht, damit sie dich in Ruhe lässt? Hast du" - „Ron!" zischte Harry scharf. Ron sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich mach doch nur Spaß! Jeder weiß, warum er Hermine ignoriert..." Hermine entfuhr ein entsetztes Keuchen, aber sie überdeckte es schnell mit einem Hustenanfall.

„Ach ja? Und warum ist das so?" Sie schaffte es nicht, sehr gleichgültig zu klingen, aber Ron bemerkte es nicht.

„Weil du die einzige bist, die ihm seine verrückten Fragen tatsächlich beantworten könnte? Ich meine, so schwer waren seine Aufgaben noch nie. Aber jetzt hat keiner mehr eine Idee, was er überhaupt von uns will. Niemand außer dir." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu und leerte seinen Teller zum dritten Mal, bevor er ihn von sich schob und zu einem Glas Kürbissaft griff. „Ich dachte das sei offensichtlich?"

Hermine nickte etwas unbeholfen. „Das wird es wohl sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin und fand Snape am Lehrertisch sitzend. Auch er sah nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Bis hier hin...**

Was bei Merlin war sexy daran, etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben? Nichts! Und doch klebten Hermines Augen auf ihrem Professor, der seiner Klasse den Rücken zu wandte, um die Zutaten für den Trank in dem großen Kessel aufzuschreiben. Wie schaffte er es nur, mit einem Stück Kreide derart perfekt verschnörkelte Buchstaben zu produzieren? Und warum konnte sie selbst durch seine Robe seinen Körper sehen? Erahnen, wie seine Muskeln sich streckten, wie fest die feingliedrigen Finger die Kreide umschlossen? Zu ihrem Glück drehte sich Snape in diesem Moment um und sein Gesicht holte Hermine zurück in die Realität. Bereits ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf den Lippen sah er erwartungsvoll in die Klasse, nahm einzelne Schüler mit seinem Blick gefangen und wartete, bis sie wegsahen, ehe er fortfuhr. Hermine übersah er, wie immer. Und Anfangs war sie sogar froh darüber gewesen. Sie hatte sich in die letzte Ecke gesetzt, sich auf keine Frage mehr gemeldet und einfach nur gehofft, dass er sie ignorieren würde. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape sie aufziehen würde, schnippische Bemerkungen in Bezug auf ihren Sex in ihr Ohr zischen würde, wenn gerade niemand hin hörte, hatte ihr viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Stattdessen ging er ihr aus dem Weg, zumindest vermutete Hermine das. Seit ihrem Streit in seinem Büro hatte sie ihn kein einziges Mal mehr auf dem Gang gesehen. Kam sie in die große Halle, saß er bereits am Lehrertisch. Betrat sie den Klassenraum im Kerker, war er bereits da. Und kaum war die Stunde beendet, verschwand er so plötzlich, dass Hermine ihn inzwischen im Besitz eines Tarnumhangs vermutete.

Die Merkwürdigkeit dieses Verhaltens hatte ihre Neugier erweckt. Snape hatte keinen Grund, sie nicht sehen zu wollen, immerhin war er als Sieger aus ihrem Streit hervorgegangen. Er war es, der ihr versichert hatte, dass da nichts war – außer gutem Sex. Aber die Demütigung über ihre eigene Verliebtheit – die eigene Gutgläubigkeit – hielt Hermine sehr effektiv davon ab, weiter über Severus Snape nachzudenken. Es tat weh. Und für jede Sekunde des Schmerzes wollte sie ihn mehr hassen. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre...

_Ruhig bleiben. Tief Luft holen._ Harry atmete langsam aus und öffnete die Augen wieder. Zumindest ein bisschen seiner Wut war verschwunden. Er schlug sein Schulbuch auf, überflog einige Zeilen Theorie, um nur nicht aufblicken zu müssen.

„Wer kann mir die Wirkung dieses Trankes vorhersagen?" hörte er die schneidende Stimme durch den Kerker peitschen. Auch ohne aufzusehen wusste Harry, dass sich niemand melden würde. Ob es Unwissenheit war oder die simple Angst davor, die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters auf sich zu ziehen, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

„Niemand?" Er dehnte das Wort bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, kostete jeden einzelnen Laut wie eine reife Frucht auf seiner Zunge. Harry blätterte vorsichtig eine Seite um. Das Problem war, dass er wirklich keine Idee hatte, was dieser Trank vor dem Lehrerpult bewirken würde. Dabei standen alle Zutaten fein säuberlich aufgelistet vor ihm. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihn das noch teuer zu stehen kommen würde.

„Nun, das ist enttäuschend. Vielleicht fehlt es auch nur am richtigen Anreiz? Sie alle werden mir ein Gegenmittel brauen und ich rate ihnen zur Sorgfalt, denn ein Glücklicher wird nach der Stunde die Gelegenheit bekommen, zuerst den Trank zu kosten und anschließend sein Gegenmittel zu testen." Langsam klang der Satz aus, das letzte Wort noch immer wie eine Drohung im Raum stehend. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Snape in seine Richtung starrte. Es kostete ihn alles, nicht aufzusehen. Mit feuchten Fingern schlug er eine weitere Seite um, fieberhaft auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Snape sich hinter seinem Tisch verschanzte und einen dicken Wälzer aufhob, in dem er langsam blätterte. Um sich herum vernahm sie die Zeichen hektischer Betriebsamkeit: Harry durchforstete sein Buch, schlug Seite um Seite um, ohne eine Antwort zu finden. Ron zu ihrer linken hatte die Suche bereits aufgegeben und begonnen auf gut Glück einige Dinge wahllos in seinen Kessel zu werfen. Andere taten es seinem Vorbild gleich. Ein Trank war immer noch besser als kein Trank. Eigentlich sollte auch sie anfangen zu arbeiten, aber wo lag der Sinn darin einen Trank zu brauen, den niemand bewerten würde? Der unbeachtet wieder im Waschbecken verschwinden würde? Resigniert kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Arithmantikbuch. Ebenso gut konnte sie die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen.

Warum hatte er sich so ein verdammt schweres Buch ausgesucht? Hätte es ein leichteres nicht auch getan? Wieder und wieder schlug Snape eine Seite um, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu lesen. Er hätte nicht mal den Titel des Buches benennen können. Das war auch völlig gleichgültig, wichtig war nur, dass es groß genug war, um sich dahinter verstecken zu können. Und wenn er nur lange genug auf die schwarzen Buchstaben starrte, konnte er beinahe vergessen. Ignorieren, dass sie sich so nah bei ihm, hier im selben verdammten Raum mit ihm befand. Es störte ihn, dass er Hermine noch immer nicht ansehen konnte, ohne diesen Stich zu spüren. Ohne sich die „was-wäre-wenn"-Frage zu stellen, die ihn so sehr quälte. Das Problem war nur, dass er sie ebenso wenig nicht ansehen konnte. In einem unbemerkten Augenblick senkte er das Buch und sah sie an. Er erwartete das immer gleiche Bild: Hermine verbissen aber in ihre Arbeit versunken, einen Trank am brauen, der vermutlich perfekt sein würde. Aber nicht heute. Heute saß sie nur dort, einen besiegten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und vor sich ein Buch, in dem es unmöglich um Zaubertränke gehen konnte. Hastig blickte er wieder auf seine eigenen Buchstaben. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte sie aufgegeben?

„Die Zeit ist um", verkündete er mit weniger Vorfreude als von ihm selbst erwartet. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Snape, wie Hermine ihr Buch unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ. Ihr Blick schweifte nach vorn, streifte ihn und begann die Tafel zu lesen als sei es das erste Mal.

„Gibt es einen unter ihnen, der sein Gegenmittel freiwillig testen möchte?" Natürlich hob sich keine Hand. „Nun, dann werde ich einen Freiwilligen auswählen." Ein Blick durch den Klassenraum verschaffte jedem den Eindruck, gleich sein wehrloses Opfer zu werden, aber er wusste, wen er wollte. Und Harry wusste es auch. „Mr. Potter, füllen sie eine Portion ab und kommen sie nach vorne."

Harry beäugte den schlammbraunen Trank in der gläsernen Phiole mit wachsendem Misstrauen. Er hatte Rons Strategie gewählt und einfach irgendetwas zusammen gerührt, doch jetzt zweifelte er stark an der Brillianz dieser Idee. Wenn Snapes Trank ihn nicht umbrachte, dieses Gebräu würde ihm mit Sicherheit den Rest geben. Er hätte einfach Wasser mit Tee aufkochen sollen, das wäre wenigstens ungefährlich gewesen. Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Auf dem Weg nach vorn sah er Hermine, die ihm einen alarmierten Blick zuwarf.

„Haben sie den Trank identifiziert, Mr. Potter?" Snape postierte ihn gut sichtbar vor allen anderen.

„Nein, Sir", presste er hervor, fest entschlossen, sich keine Angst anmerken zu lassen. Snape konnte ihn quälen, aber würde ihn nicht fürchten.

„Was bei Merlin befindet sich dann in ihrem Trank?" Er beäugte die Flüssigkeit mit mindestens ebenso viel Misstrauen wie Harry zuvor. Mit spitzen Fingern stellte er sie auf den Tisch und deutete auf den Kessel. „Was auch immer es ist, wir werden herausfinden, ob es wirkt." Mit einer Schöpfkelle füllte er einen Kelch und reichte ihn Harry, der ihn unwillig entgegen nahm. In der letzten Reihe sah er Hermine, die heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Auch Harry schien sie bemerkt zu haben und zögerte.

„Auf ihr Wohl, Mr. Potter", zischte Snape und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nicht, Harry." Snape konnte nicht anders, reflexartig drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erwiderten die honigbraunen Augen seinen Blick. Sie sah entschlossen aus.

„Harry, trink das nicht!" rief Hermine nochmal und sprang von ihrem Platz auf, um Harry den Becher aus der Hand zu schlagen. „Das ist _Pilo Perquam, _ich erkenne das Rezept. Ein Haarentfernungsmittel."

„Miss Granger, setzen sie sich! Zehn Punkte Abzug für ihr unmögliches Verhalten!" Die Worte rollten über seine Zunge, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Hermine ignorierte seine Drohung und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Nein! Niemand wird diesen Trank probieren!" Überraschtes Keuchen hallte durch die Klasse, doch Snape brachte sie alle mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Seien sie sicher, Miss Granger, irgendjemand wird diesen Trank versuchen. Wenn Potter sich nicht traut, können sie es ja tun?" Für einen Moment geriet ihre Sicherheit ins Schwanken. Dann hob sie den Kelch vom Boden auf, Snape niemals aus den Augen lassend. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie sie das Gefäß in den Kessel tauchte. Wie hatte diese Stunde so verdammt schief laufen können?

Hermine traf Snapes Blick, der sie fassungslos anstarrte. Doch die Panik in ihm konnte sie nicht erkennen. Snape fühlte sich machtlos, gefangen wie Wild im Scheinwerferkegel – das Unausweichliche raste immer schneller auf ihn zu und er stand nur da, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen. Er sah nur noch den Kelch, der sich langsam ihren rosigen Lippen näherte, verlor sich in der farblosen Flüssigkeit, die sanft hin und her wog. Es kostete ihn alles, sich von diesem Bild loszureißen. Stattdessen tat er etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: Er fixierte Harry Potter, suchte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Und er bat, flehte ihn stumm um Hilfe an. Ein kurzer Ausdruck von Verwirrung huschte über sein Gesicht, dann begriff Harry und schlug Hermine den Becher aus der Hand.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" bellte er sie an und der leere Kelch rollte über den Steinboden bis der vor Snapes Tisch zum liegen kam.

„Das reicht!" Snapes Stimme war so scharf und schneidend, dass Harry zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. „Potter und Granger, sie bleiben hier. Der Rest der Klasse ist entlassen!" Niemand rührte sich. „Raus! Sofort!" Selbst Harry und Hermine wichen erschrocken zurück, als er den Befehl durch den Kerker bellte. Hastig wurden Taschen gepackt und innerhalb von einer Minute waren sie alleine.

Snape hatte sich hinter die Sicherheit seines Tisches zurückgezogen und lief beständig auf und ab, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet, die Lippen fest geschlossen. Hermine bemerkte seine geballten Fäuste und zog Harry mit sich, um etwas Abstand zu bekommen, bevor Severus Snape explodierte. Sie musste nicht lange warten, da blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen herum.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er klang ruhig, so gefasst, dass es unheimlich war.

„Ich?" empörte sich Hermine und ignorierte Harrys Stoß in ihre Seite. „Wenn hier jemand die Linie übertreten hat, warst das wohl du!" Ihre Stimme war alles andere als ruhig, im Gegenteil: Sie zitterte vor Zorn.

„Was soll das heißen?" Snape war bis zu dem massiven Tisch vorgerückt und hatte sich mit beiden Händen darauf gestützt.

„Dass ich weiß, was du hier versuchst! Du wolltest mich provozieren! Mich dazu bringen", sie verstummte jäh, sich Harrys Anwesenheit plötzlich sehr bewusst.

„Was ist los, Hermine? Was hat er getan?"

„Nichts." Snape warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Es ist nichts, Harry", wiederholte sie und machte die Sache nicht glaubwürdiger. Aber Hermine würde eher in dem Kessel _Pilo Perquam _baden, bevor sie ihr Sexleben vor Harry erläuterte.

„Hermine!" Er drehte sie herum, seine besorgten grünen Augen suchten die ihren.

„Geh." Sie wandte sich ab, wollte ihn nicht länger ansehen. „Bitte Harry, ich habe die Situation unter Kontrolle. Lass mich das regeln." Snape hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Sie wollte mit ihm allein sein? Wollte er mit ihr allein sein?

„Er ist unberechenbar! Ich lass dich auf keinen Fall mit ihm alleine!" Harrys hasserfüllter Blick sprach Bände. Hermine seufzte, sie würde zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen, um ihn loszuwerden.

„Das hier ist zur Abwechslung mal nicht dein Kampf, Harry. Hör auf den Helden zu spielen und lass mich mein Leben alleine bestimmen!" Sie spürte seine Entschlossenheit schwanken. „Ich bin nicht deine kleine Schwester, die du vor allem Bösen in der Welt beschützen musst! Verschwinde!" Noch während sie ihm das letzte Wort entgegen schleuderte, packte Harry seine Tasche, stürmte aus dem Kerker und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Erleichtert sah Hermine auf und fand Snape jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stehen, auf den Lippen ein schmutziges Grinsen. Die Situation unter Kontrolle? – Aber sicher!

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

… **und nicht weiter. **

Es war so einfach, wieder in sein altes Muster zu rutschen, dass es geschah, bevor es Snape auch nur bewusst wurde.

„Du schmeißt Potter raus, um mit mir allein zu sein?"

„Harry war ein sehr verständnisvoller Freund. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er das noch ist, wenn er von den abartigen Dingen erfährt, die du mit mir gemacht hast."

„Abartige Dinge?" Sein Lächeln war wie weggeblasen.

„Und als wäre das nicht genug! Glaub nicht, ich weiß nicht, was du hier tust! Die Demütigung, die Quälerei! Es ist erbärmlich. Nicht mal von dir hätte ich etwas derart niederträchtiges erwartet!" Snape fand sich plötzlich in der Defensive und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, aber Hermine folgte sogleich. Angetrieben von ihrer Wut schritt sie auf den Tränkemeister zu. „Sag mir, was du damit bezweckst! Folterst du die anderen, weil du es bei mir nicht mehr tun kannst? Ist das eine kranke Art von Befriedigung für dich? Zu sehen, wie deine Schüler vor Angst zittern, wenn du deine seelenlosen Krähenaugen auf sie richtest? Oder willst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen? Leiden sie, damit ich irgendwann wieder Nachts vor deine Tür stehe, nur um dem Spiel endlich ein Ende zu bereiten?" Hitzig und schwer atmend sah sie Snape an.

„Es ist ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", erwiderte Snape mit seltsam schaler Stimme, die Hermine bisher nur einmal von ihm gehört hatte. Seine Veränderung hob sie aus ihrer Wut, misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihn. Aus seiner großen Gestalt war jede Körperspannung gewichen, all die Energie, seine ganze Autorität waren so plötzlich verschwunden wie sein Lächeln zuvor. Stattdessen blickte er mit leeren Augen ins Nichts, eindeutig mehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt als mit ihren Anschuldigungen.

„Was ist es dann?" Hermine hörte auf ihren Instinkt und verbannte den Zorn aus ihren Worten. Die Sanftheit klang tatsächlich an. Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie erschrocken an. War es wirklich Furcht, die sie bei ihm lesen konnte?

„Sag es mir", hauchte sie ihm vorsichtig entgegen, ihre Hand auf einmal auf seiner liegend. Snape reagierte mit einem Kopfschütteln. Das konnte keine Realität sein, er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare wahrnehmen, so nah war sie schlagartig bei ihm. Sein Arm schloss sich um ihre Hüfte, zog sie noch näher an sich heran, bis sie Auge in Auge voreinander standen.

„Es ist Ablenkung", erklärte er ihr, flüsternd wie im Traum. Eine Hand an ihrer Wange, eine in ihrer Lockenmähne vergraben beugte er sich zu ihr hinab. „Wie soll ich es sonst ertragen, so nah bei dir zu sein ohne dich berühren zu dürfen?" Bei Merlin, das musste seine Phantasie sein. Hermine stand noch immer dort, angeschmiegt an seinen Körper, Erstaunen und Verwirrung in ihren Augen. Er war ihr so nah, dass er ihren Atem auf seinen eigenen Lippen spüren konnte und es war noch nicht annähernd nahe genug. Wie in Zeitlupe durchbrach er die letzte Grenze, beugte sich weiter nach vorn, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein seidig schwarzes Haar.

Snape seufzte erleichtert. So musste sich Schwerelosigkeit anfühlen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hob er Hermine hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Tisch. Es war dumm, leichtsinnig, idiotisch. Aber es geschah nur in seinen Gedanken, in seiner Traumwelt. Seine Finger schälten Hermine aus ihrem Umhang. Eine Hand. Sie trug wieder diese verdammten Jeans. Eine Hand. Egal, er nahm sich ihren Pullover vor und schob ihn nach oben, entblößte ihren flachen Bauch, dann ihre Brüste. Sie trug einen BH in dunklem Mitternachtsblau, verziert mit schwarzer Spitze, der ihre helle Haut leuchten ließ wie das Mondlicht selbst. Die Hand presste fester gegen seine Brust. Er hielt inne, sah Hermine an, die ihn langsam aber bestimmt zurück schob. Seine Arme gaben sie frei, er trat zurück. Grazil rutschte sie vom Tisch und richtete ihre Kleidung. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür.

Snape wollte sie aufhalten, sie gegen die Wand pressen und seinen Körper wieder gegen ihren schmiegen. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Er sah nur zu, wie Hermine die schwere Tür aufstieß und in den dunklen Gang verschwand.

Hermine ging ruhig, beinahe gemächlich brachten sie ihre Schritte zurück, die Treppen nach oben an die Oberfläche. Aber innerlich war sie alles andere als gelassen. Sie war wütend, aufgeregt, enttäuscht und vor allem verwirrt. All diese widersprüchlichen Emotionen machten ihr Kopfschmerzen. Die Geschichte ergab keinen Sinn. Snape, der ihr genau das entgegen schleuderte, was sie am wenigsten hören wollte und gehässig seine emotionale Distanz verkündete, ihr dann aber aus dem Weg ging und sich standhaft weigerte, sie anzusehen? Ablenkung, von ihrer Gegenwart? Hermine hatte seinen Blick gesehen, die Sorge darin, die Zuneigung, kurz bevor er alles zerbrochen hatte. Sonst hätte sie die fünf Minuten eben für ein schlechtes Spiel von ihm gehalten. Nein, wenn hier mit jemandem gespielt wurde, dann mit ihr. Sie war der Ball, der hin und her geworfen wurde. Und Harry hatte genauso Hand angelegt wie Snape. Wenn Hermine eins nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es bevormundet zu werden. Wieso bei Merlin glaubte jeder besser über ihr Leben Bescheid zu wissen als sie selbst?

„Komm mit!" Sie packte Harry am Kragen seines Umhangs und zerrte ihn mit sich den Gang hinunter. Ron blieb zurück, überrascht und ärgerlich. Was ging zwischen den beiden vor? Und warum weihten sie ihn nicht ein?

„Was soll das Hermine? Hat er dir etwas angetan?" Harry kam stolpernd zum Stehen, nachdem Hermine ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gestoßen hatte.

„Nein." Sie holte tief Luft, es war Zeit, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen – damals. Er hat zugestimmt, das Verhältnis zu beenden." Harry sah noch verwirrter aus. „Stimmt das?"

„Das weißt du doch schon, Her" – „Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht? Was hast du gesagt?" Ähnlich wie Snape zuvor war Hermine in einen schnellen Laufschritt verfallen. Ihr Nacken prickelte, sie konnte es spüren. Harry konnte Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen. Sie wartete gar nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern redete einfach weiter.

„Es muss Erpressung gewesen sein. Wenn du von dem Verhältnis wusstest, war das dein Druckmittel. Vielleicht hast du gedroht, ihn zu verraten, zum Schulleiter zu gehen? Das hätte er nicht akzeptieren können. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel... Aber die Reaktion – wie …?" An diesem Punkt hielt sie inne. Betont langsam wandte sie sich in Harry Richtung, die Haare zerzaust von ihren hektischen Bewegungen.

„Sei ehrlich mit mir, Harry. Ich muss es wissen." Harry wartete nervös. Diese aufgewühlte und scheinbar völlig besessene Hermine machte ihm Angst. Und sie kam näher, näher als sie es je getan hatte. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich viel zu dicht, in ihren Augen eine eiserne Entschlossenheit, die bei ihm Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Wie hat er auf deine Drohung reagiert?"

„Warum", setzte er an, aber ihr langsames Kopfschütteln ließ ihn verstummen.

„Nur die Antwort, Harry." Klang ihre Stimme höher als sonst? Harry zwang sich zur Konzentration, dachte an die Nacht in Snapes Büro zurück, als er ihm das Ultimatum gestellt hatte, bis er die Szene vor Augen hatte.

„_Legilimens_", hauchte ihm Hermine entgegen, dann zersplitterte sein Geist. Die runde Einheit zerbrach, lange Schlitze zogen sich durch seine Erinnerung und er fühlte sie, konnte Hermines Anwesenheit spüren, die langsam durch die Lücken sickerte. Er wollte sie nicht herein lassen, konzentrierte sich und versagte kläglich. Die Szene begann von vorn. Harry wusste, was geschehen würde. Aber er hatte niemals gewollt, dass Hermine es auch sah.

„_Ich weiß, dass sie mit Hermine geschlafen haben. Und ja, ich kann es beweisen. Und so sehr ich es auch genießen würde, sie bloßzustellen, Hermine wiegt stärker. Deshalb werden sie mir jetzt zuhören. Sie werden diese Sache mit ihr beenden, bevor jemand anderes etwas davon erfährt. Augenblicklich_", hörte er seine eigene Stimme. Snape antwortete.

„_Du scheinst deine Freundin nicht sehr genau zu kennen. Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie etwas, was sie so sehr begehrt nicht haben kann, wird nicht einfach sein._"

„_Hermine weiß immer, was sie will. Und sie bekommt es. Aber sie sieht die Konsequenzen nicht. Und deshalb kommen sie ins Spiel: Verletzen sie sie._"

„_Bitte_?"

„_Sie werden ihr weh tun. Nicht körperlich. Enttäuschen sie sie, seien sie unfreundlich, böse, gemein, so lange, bis sie geht. Seien sie sie selbst..._"

Hermines Anwesenheit verschwand und hinterließ eine schmerzende Leere in Harrys Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er wieder klar denken konnte. Mit den Fingerknöcheln massierte er seine Stirn und rieb über die Narbe, die zur Abwechslung mal nicht die Quelle seines Schmerzes war. Als er es wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, war Hermine bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Warte!" Er erwischte sie gerade noch am Arm, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmen konnte. Harry drehte sie herum und wünschte sich sogleich, er hätte es nicht getan. Ihre sonst so funkelnden Augen waren gerötet, die Wangen verschmiert mit Tränen.

„Gott, Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte doch nur dein Bestes." Harry kämpfte gegen einen schnell wachsenden Kloß in seinem Hals an. „Es konnte unmöglich etwas Gutes aus eurer Beziehung werden! Er hätte dich verletzt..." Er bemühte sich redlich, doch kein Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, konnte seine Gedanken wirklich deutlich machen. Sie hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt! Sollte er daneben stehen und zusehen, wie Hermine zum gebrannten Kind wurde? Mit einem Ruck wand sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

„Von ihm hätte ich erwartet, dass er mich verletzt. Aber Harry, von dir niemals. Wie hast du das zu ihm sagen können? Du hast ihm befohlen, mir weh zu tun!"

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Hermine erwartete keine Erklärung mehr von ihm. Im Laufschritt stieß sie die angelehnte Tür auf und lief nach draußen. Harry hörte den gedämpften Schlag nicht, als sie mit Ron zusammenstieß, der auf sie beide gewartet hatte. Schon zum zweiten Mal kamen ihm Zweifel an seinem Plan. Aber wie konnte er sich jetzt so schlecht fühlen, wo er sie doch nur hatte beschützen wollen?

* * *

_Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Reviews! Wie bei "Sehnsucht" werde ich auch diesmal jeden Kommentar einzeln beantworten! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Jaaa, ich weiß. Mein letztes Update ist schon hundert Jahre lang her und ich sollte mich selbst mit einem heißen Topf Schande übergießen. Schreibtechnisch hatte ich bisher ein sehr sehr schlechtes Jahr. Man sagt ja immer, dass man auch trotz Blockade weiter schreiben soll und das habe ich getan. Glücklicherweise habe ich dafür kein Papier verschwendet, sonst hätte für den ganzen Wortmist ein mittlerer Wald sterben müssen. Hier reicht einfach nur die Delete Taste. Ich würde gerne versprechen, mich zu bessern und das nächte Update viel viel schneller zu machen, doch leider liegt das nicht gänzlich in meiner Hand. Aber ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass es langsam wieder aufwärts geht. Drückt mir die Daumen ;-)

Allen verbliebenen LeserInnen, die noch an dieser Geschichte interessiert sind, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind wie immer ihr virtuelles Gewicht in Gold wert und werden mit unendlicher Dankbarkeit beantwortet =)

LG Honighuhn

P.S. Ich habe einen Ausdruck aus einem meiner Lieblingsgedichte von Goethe geklaut, wer ihn findet bekommt einen virtuellen Keks ;-)

* * *

Zweiter Akt

**Niemals ohne Netz**

Severus Snape war ein Mann vieler Talente. Sein Name wurde in England und darüber hinaus stets mit einer ausgewogenen Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung gesprochen. Beides hatte er sich verdient. Seine Forschungen im Bereich der Zaubertränke waren bahnbrechend und mittlerweile hatte er das Patent auf nicht weniger als sieben erfolgreiche Tränke. Spannend war jedoch, dass kaum einer davon wusste. Sein Name war in jungen Jahren vielmals in einschlägigen Fachzeitschriften aufgetaucht, seine theoretischen Aufsätze häufig diskutiert worden, doch mit seinem raschen Aufstieg als dunkler Zauberer nahm das ein jähes Ende. Der dunkle Lord beanspruchte das meiste seiner Zeit und fand in Severus Snape einen willigen Diener. Erst nach seinem Übertritt auf Dumbledores Seite nahm er die Leidenschaft des Tränkebrauens wieder auf und verdiente sich bald den Titel eines Meisters. Alle Entdeckungen veröffentlichte er jedoch nicht mehr unter seinem eigenen Namen sondern stets mit dem Pseudonym S. Prince, das niemand bislang in Frage gestellt hatte und von dem kaum einer neben dem Schulleiter wissen konnte, dass es sich auf den grieskrämigen Hogwartsprofessor bezog, der damit ausgerechnet seine Muggel-Mutter ehrte.

In traditioneller Hinsicht war er ein fähiger Zauberer, schon zu Schulzeiten, übertroffen noch durch seine umfangreichen Kenntnisse in schwarzer Magie, die er mit großer Kreativität anzuwenden wusste. Ja, es gab Zeiten da verdiente sich Severus Snape jedes der dunklen Worte, die seiner Ankunft stets vorausgingen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüstert wurden. Sein Mangel an Skrupel und die beneidenswerte Konsequenz seines Charakters ließen ihn schnell zur rechten Hand Voldemorts aufsteigen. Der dunkle Lord schätzte den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den Rabenaugen. Er erledigte seine Aufträge präzise und zuverlässig und war keiner von jenen, die hinterher auf ihrer Robe rutschend vor ihm knieten und um Gnade winselten. Zudem eignete er sich ausgezeichnet als Spion. Er war aufmerksam ohne auffällig zu werden und hatte ein gutes Gespür für die Dynamik menschlicher Beziehungen entwickelt. Für Severus Snape war es ein leichtes, den dominanten und den devoten Part einer jeden Beziehung zu bestimmen und auch festzustellen, wenn das Miteinander gestört war. Nur für Entwicklungen fehlte ihm jedes Gespür. Veränderungen in Verhältnissen blieben ihm verborgen und hatten die unangenehme Eigenschaft, ihn plötzlich zu überraschen. Es war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, aber besonders diese Unfähigkeit machte ihn zu einem wertvollen Werkzeug. Er konnte berichten aber nicht eingreifen, wenn er nicht spezifisch dazu angewiesen worden war. Ja, Schicksal hatte so eine Angewohnheit Snape kalt von hinten zu treffen und ihn taumelnd zurückzulassen. Er kannte das Gefühl inzwischen wie einen guten Bekannten: Die plötzliche Panik wenn der Boden unter den Füßen verschwand und alles das, was man zuvor fest in der eigenen Hand geglaubt hatte, auf einmal die Substanz verlor und einen haltlos in der Leere zurückließ. So hatte er sich gefühlt, als er in Mitten der qualmenden Trümmer von Potters Haus stand und seine beißende Wut in die Nacht hinausschrie. Hinterher ergab alles einen Sinn und das Bild war so offensichtlich, dass er sich am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte, weil er es nicht schon viel früher erkannt hatte. Bei allen Talenten mit denen die Natur Severus Snape gesegnet hatte, eine vorausschauende Weltsicht gehörte nicht dazu. Sehr zu seinem Leid.

Albus Dumbledore hatte einen guten Tag. Er hatte an diesem Morgen zwei zumindest ähnlich anmutende Socken entdeckt und nur kurz darauf festgestellt, dass Dobby seinen geheimen Vorrat an Zitronenbonbons aufgefüllt hatte. Beim Frühstück badete er im emsigen Geschwätz seiner Schüler, das ihn häufig an das angenehme Plätschern eines Wasserfalls denken ließ. Nur dynamischer und auf eine eigentümliche Weise vielversprechender. Bester Laune schlug er den Tagespropheten auf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass weder von ihm noch seiner Schule die Rede war – zumindest auf den ersten fünf Seiten. Auf seinem Teller erschien Rührei mit Toast und Marmelade und er verdrückte gerade seine zweite Portion, als ein dunkler Schatten auf seinen Teller fiel. Severus war spät dran und ließ sich wenig enthusiastisch auf seinen Platz fallen. Er trank hastig eine Tasse viel zu heißen schwarzen Kaffees und brummte etwas, das entfernt einem „guten Morgen" ähnelte über den Tisch.

„Gut geschlafen, Severus?" fragte Albus, das übliche Zwinkern in der Stimme.

„Ein Hufflepuff hat es gestern Nacht geschafft, den gesamten dritten Stock auf dem Ostflügel unter Wasser zu setzen, weil er einen missglückten Trank die Toilette hinunter spülen wollte." Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast und schmierte lustlos etwas Senf darauf.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass auch ihre anfänglichen Brauversuche nicht immer zwischenfallslos zustatten gingen", erwiderte der Schulleiter. Als Antwort bekam er nur einen schiefen Blick und eine gehobene Augenbraue, die ihm wohl vom Gegenteil überzeugen sollten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem eigenen Teller zu und überlegte, ob Severus wirklich einen übellaunigeren Eindruck machte als sonst, oder ob es an dem Hoch vor wenigen Wochen lag, das ihn jetzt so niedergeschlagen erscheinen ließ. Die Antwort blieb ihm sein Geist schuldig, doch er nahm sich vor, demnächst mit einer guten Flasche Feuerwhiskey im Kerker vorbeizuschauen und nachzufragen.

Für Severus war dieser Tag ähnlich schlecht wie die achtundzwanzig vorangegangenen. Seit der Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine in seinem Klassenzimmer war die Welt um ihn herum düster und schal geworden. Es war vermutlich physikalisch unmöglich, dass alles auf einmal Geschmack und Farbe verlor, doch für den Professor hatte sich Hogwarts zu einem großen, steinernen Sarkophag entwickelt. Die Tage vergingen und es ließ langsam nach. Schlaf kehrte zu ihm zurück, traumloser Schlaf den er verfluchte, weil er genau das war: traumlos. Er sah keine Wunschbilder mehr, keine Sehnsüchte, die zum Greifen nah und doch unerreichbar waren, aber auch Blicke auf die Vergangenheit blieben ihm verwehrt. Bislang hatte er immer noch gewisse Szenen als Wiederholung in seinem Kopf genießen können: kastanienbraune Locken auf seinem Kissen, süße Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten, dickes Kerzenwachs das auf perfekte Haut tropfte und langsam erkaltete. All dies blieb ihm im Schlaf nun verwehrt. Aber der Deal war nur fair, jetzt konnte er die trostlosen Tage umso wacher genießen.

Einen Lichtblick gab es noch, eine winzige Freude, die er sich gönnte und beinahe jeden Tag für einen kurzen Moment darin sonnte: Der gefallene Ritter. Es bereitete ihm ein geradezu diebisches Vergnügen, Harry Potter während des Frühstücks zu beobachten und zu wissen, dass er wusste, warum er lächelte. Natürlich konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was vorgefallen war, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, was der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung gewesen sein könnte, die schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Harry alleine in seinem Essen stocherte, während Hermine und Ron am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen und ihn keines Blickes würdigten. Doch heute war etwas anders. Harry saß an seinem gewohnten Platz, eine Schüssel Porridge vor ihm, in der er rührte. Dann sah er auf und blickte Severus an. Und grinste für einen flüchtigen Augenblick. Es war so schnell wieder vorbei wie es gekommen war, aber Severus war sich sicher, dass er es gesehen hatte. Und sein Inneres gefror zu Eis.

Es war wieder einer diese Momente und nur seiner tadellosen Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass es ihm nicht die Füße wegriss und er gleich hier zu Boden sank. Stattdessen verharrte er und fühlte wie sich der Toast in seinem Mund zu einem klumpigen Brei verdichtete, der unmöglich zu schlucken war. Er blinzelte, doch das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass ihn dieser Anblick nicht so schnell wieder verlassen würde. Nein, er würde ihn immer wieder sehen müssen, im Traum oder einfach nur wenn er die Augen schloss. Sein Unterbewusstsein wählte stets die schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen aus, um ihn zu quälen. Er blinzelte erneut und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie lange er schon die verdammte Tasse reglos in der Hand hielt. Zu lange um jetzt plötzlich aufzuspringen und die Halle zu verlassen? Egal, er sah sich nicht in der Lage auch nur einen weiteren Bissen runter zu bringen. Stattdessen stand er auf der Stelle auf und nahm die erste Treppe, die in den Kerker hinabführte. Er wollte allein sein, wenn der Schock nachließ und der Schmerz begann. Irgendwo wo er ungestört schreien konnte. Die Kerker hatten sehr dicke Wände.

Hermine wartete auf ein Gefühl des Triumphs. Natürlich hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber dieses eine Mal konnte sie diejenige sein, die den Schlag austeilte. Und Snape sollte den Anstand haben, wenigstens ein bisschen zu schwanken. _Lächerlich_. Nichts war geschehen und gut gefühlt hatte sie sich auch nicht, als er aufsprang und aus der Halle schwebte, sein Mantel sich empört aufbauschend. Enttäuscht und seltsam ärgerlich mit sich selbst schob sie Ron zurück auf einen angemessenen Abstand. Er warf ihr trotzdem ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, das sich nicht so gut anfühlte wie erwartet.

Severus Snape war von Natur aus ein Beobachter und seine Adlernase war bei weitem nicht das einzige Indiz dafür. Jeder der sich etwas Zeit nahm um seine Erscheinung genauer zu beobachten stellte schnell fest, dass das was er trug und die Art wie er sich bewegte ideal auf seine Tätigkeit als Spion abgestimmt waren. Was kaum jemand wusste war allerdings, dass seine dunkle Kleidung, der geschmeidige Gang und die lautlosen Schritte aus seiner jugendlichen Angewohnheit resultierten, das zu betrachten und dem nahe zu sein, was ihm so sehr am Herzen lag und doch für immer außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten liegen sollte. Er flüchtete sich in den Anblick seiner Lily, trank ihre Erscheinung beinahe so gierig wie ein Verdurstender und wurde mit den farbenprächtigsten Träumen von rotem Haar und grünen Augen belohnt. Und er hätte das kostbarste Buch seiner privaten Sammlung verwettet, dass er aus dieser albernen Teenagerangewohnheit lange herausgewachsen war. Hüpfende Locken belehrten ihn eines Besseren. Lange Wochen hatte er Hermines Anblick vermieden und dafür gesorgt, dass es unmöglich war sie zufällig allein in einem Gang zu treffen, abseits vom üblichen Schwarm der Schüler. Doch jetzt musste er sie sehen. Und er musste mit ihr reden. Er war ein Schwachkopf, dass er dieses Gespräch so lange aufgeschoben hatte. Wenn er nicht handelte, würde alles noch schlimmer werden.

Hermine erweckte den Eindruck eines geselligen Mädchens. Ständig gab es plappernde Freundinnen an ihrer Seite oder faule Mitschüler, die versuchten ihre begehrten Notizen zu ergattern. Doch Snape merkte schnell, dass das alles nur Fassade war. Sie war freundlich zu jedem der sie ansprach und erwiderte den Tratsch ihrer geschwätzigen Freundinnen zu deren Zufriedenheit, nahm die meiste Zeit jedoch nur passiv an deren Gesprächen teil. Den Lernfaulen bot sie Hilfe an, aber er erkannte das verärgerte Blitzen in ihren Augen jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand mit einer neuen Ausrede ihren Rat erschleichen wollte. Ihr wahrer Freundeskreis war viel kleiner. Und jetzt da sie einen ihrer besten Freunde ausgeschlossen hatte, blieben nur noch der rothaarige Trottel und seine zugegebenermaßen deutlich clevere Schwester übrig, denen sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Es kostete ihn einen halben Tag, bis sie sich alleine auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte. Er dankte Merlin in Gedanken und folgte ihr noch einen weiteren Gang entlang, um ganz sicher zugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Doch als er bereit war, aus dem Schatten zu treten, kam ihm jemand zuvor. Snape seufzte leise und trat zurück um das zu tun, was er am besten konnte.

„Warst du zufrieden?"

Hermine sprang erschrocken auf und ließ ihre Schultasche fallen, als sie plötzlich Harrys Stimme hörte. Das Tintenfass fiel heraus und ein schwarzer See ergoss sich über ihre Notizen.

„Merlin, Harry!" keuchte sie und brachte schnell ihre Bücher in Sicherheit. Harry kam näher und blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Was willst du?"

„Warst du zufrieden, heute Mittag?"

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Das warme Kerzenlicht in diesem Gang ließ seine grünen Augen leuchten.

„Wovon redest du?"

Er ignorierte ihre Frage. „Ich hoffe, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist, aus dem du mit Ron zusammen gekommen bist", bemerkte er tadelnd und hob das Tintenfass auf, aus dem sich immer noch ein steter Strom über den Boden ergoss.

„Wie kannst du so was von mir denken!" empörte sich Hermine und schnappte ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand. „Nicht nur, dass du immer noch nicht begriffen hast, dass meine Beziehungen dich nichts angehen, du unterstellst mir etwas derart Niederträchtiges!"

„Also stimmt es nicht? Hast du nicht auf seine Reaktion gewartet?"

Hermine wandte den Kopf ab und begann, Dinge in ihre Schultasche zu stopfen. „Ich habe ihn beobachtet, aber das hat nichts mit Ron zu tun", gab sie murmelnd zu.

„Wenn du ihn benutzt..."

Die Schultasche fiel abrupt auf den Boden. „Du drohst mir?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill vor Empörung. Aber Harry kam zu keiner Antwort mehr.

„Was tut er, Hermine?"

_ Oha, der Rotschopf._ Das konnte interessant werden.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich", gestand Harry und sah plötzlich verlegen aus.

„Wenn das die gleichen Sorgen sind, die du dir um Hermine gemacht hast, kann ich gut auf deine Hilfe verzichten!"

„Du verstehst es nicht, weil du die Zusammenhänge nicht kennst. Hermine hat" - Harry verstummte plötzlich, als Ron auf ihn zutrat. Er überragte ihn spielend um einen Kopf.

„Hat sie mit _dir_ Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Dann halt dich aus ihrem Liebesleben raus!" schnauzte Ron und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. „Lass uns gehen."

Harry blieb zurück und starrte seinen zwei ehemals besten Freunden nach, die um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. Der Kloß in seinem Hals kam ihm größer vor als je zuvor.

„Du hast es ihr erzählt?" Die dunkle Gestalt trat so leise aus dem Schatten hervor, dass Harry reflexartig zur Seite wich.

„Nein!" schnappte er zurück, als er Snape erkannt hatte, der missbilligend den Zauberstab über der verschütteten Tinte schwang.

„Sie hat sich die Erinnerung genommen."

„Legilimentik?" Er klang beeindruckt.

„Was tun sie eigentlich hier? Folgen sie Hermine?" An Snapes fragend gehobener Augenbrauen erkannte Harry sofort, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu ihnen, Mr. Potter, bin ich von Seiten der Schule dazu verpflichtet, gewisse Gänge zu kontrollieren. Ich würde sagen, wir sehen uns Freitag Abend zum Nachsitzen, wegen ihrer _unverschämten Unterstellungen_." Snape warf ihm den gleichen missbilligenden Blick zu, mit dem er zuvor die Tinte gemustert hatte und verschwand so schnell in der Dunkelheit wie er erschienen war.

Hermine verbrachte ihren Abend auf Rons Schoß, seine Arme um sie geschlossen, während sie ein Buch auf ihren Knien balancierte. Hin und wieder blätterte sie eine Seite um, ohne sie gelesen zu haben. Sie mochte das Geräusch des sich bewegenden Papiers. Rons vertraute Wärme und sein angenehm weicher Geruch halfen wie üblich, ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen, doch heute war es nicht genug. Harrys Anschuldigungen gingen ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. Dabei wusste er nichts, nichts von ihrem Leben, nichts von den vier Wochen, die sie mit Ron verbracht hatte, nachdem sie ihm in die Arme gelaufen war. Seit diesem Tag hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit Harry gewechselt, bis heute. Ron war für sie da gewesen, er hatte sie beruhigt, als sie weinte, hatte sie in den Arm genommen, als sie vor Wut und Verzweiflung zitterte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte seine Nähe von Anfang an einen beruhigenden Effekt auf sie gehabt. Seine vielen Wollpullis erinnerten sie an glückliche Tage im Fuchsbau und Rons spezieller Duft, minzig mit einem Hauch von Seife, ließ sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Das Gefühl weicher Lippen an ihrer Wange kam überraschend, doch Hermine entschied schnell, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Sie ließ sich sinken, erwiderte den zögerlichen Kuss und schlief an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit traumlos.

**Verloren in einem Strudel aus Worten**

Der Tumult des nächsten Tages glich der Aufregung, die sich im Schloss verbreitet hatte, sobald die Trennung des Trios offensichtlich für alle geworden war. Harry saß fernab von Ron und Hermine, alleine mit einer Schüssel Müsli und einem gesenkten Blick. Trotzdem war er irgendwie im Vorteil, auf eine sehr verdrehte Weise. Er wusste, wie er mit dieser geballten Aufmerksamkeit umzugehen hatte und ließ die prasselnden Fragen und unverschämten Vermutungen seiner Mitschüler einfach an ihm abprallen. Hermine dagegen stand schon vor dem Mittagessen kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Der Umstand, dass viele ihrer Freunde vermuteten, sie hätte Harry Avancen gemacht und sei abgewiesen worden, was schließlich zu dem Zerwürfnis geführt habe, machte die Sache nicht besser. Alles was sie wollte, war ihre Ruhe, um so viel wie möglich der letzten Wochen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu tilgen. Stattdessen erlebte sie den absurden Höhepunkt des Spektakels, als Prof. McGonnagall sie nach einer Stunde zur Seite nahm.

„Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was zwischen ihnen dreien vorgefallen ist, doch ich möchte sie daran erinnern, Miss Granger, dass Mr. Potter stets unter einem gewissen Stress steht. Ihre Freundschaft hat dabei bisher einen förderlichen Effekt auf ihn gehabt und es würde mich traurig stimmen, sollte er seine Bestimmung nun allein bewältigen müssen."

Hermine rang einen Moment lang nach Worten. „Ich denke ich kann ihnen versichern, Professor, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um Harry machen müssen. So lange er neben seiner Bestimmung noch Zeit findet, das Schicksal anderer Menschen zu bestimmen, kann es so schlecht um ihn nicht bestellt sein", erwiderte sie schließlich kühl und verließ den Raum, bevor ihre Hauslehrerin die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu erwidern. Erst als sie schon den Gang hinunter war, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore vielleicht ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Harry geführt hatte. Über die Bedeutung von Freundschaft und Liebe im Kampf gegen das Böse und schwarzer Magie, dachte sie bitter und entschied gleichzeitig, dass es ihr egal war. Wenn er geredet hatte, konnte sie ohnehin nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen.

_„Haben Ron und Harry sich deinetwegen zerstritten?"_

_ „Gehst du mit Ron, weil Harry dich nicht wollte?"_

_ „Solltest du dich nicht lieber bei Harry entschuldigen, bevor du dich mit Weasley abgibst? Ich meine, immerhin ist er Harry Potter..." _

Hermine wiederholte die Worte „Da war niemals irgendwas zwischen Harry und mir" bis sie sie selbst nicht mehr ertragen konnte. An Rons geknickter Stimmung erkannte sie, dass es ihm ähnlich erging. Der Bruch des Trios war weitaus interessanter als ihre neue Beziehung. Daran, dass beides völlig unabhängig voneinander geschehen war, glaubte niemand. Am meisten hasste sie es, dass sie doch irgendwie richtig lagen, auf eine verdrehte Weise. Und so hielten die unverschämten Fragen und Sticheleien sich hartnäckig. Während der Stunden schoben Tischnachbarn ihr Zettel zu oder verhexten gefaltete Papierflieger, bis sie sich in ihren Haaren verfingen und zwischen den Stunden umrundete sie eine Traube aus laut schnatternden Mädchen, die sie binnen kürzester Zeit an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieben. Hermine griff zu einem altbewährten Mittel und zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Einige folgten ihr selbst dort hin, sahen jedoch bald ein, dass sie von der übellaunigen Bibliothekarin sofort verbannt wurden, wenn sie weiterhin versuchten, Hermine auszuquetschen. Nach und nach gingen sie und als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und sich die Kerzen auf den Tischen von selbst entzündeten, war Hermine endlich allein. Seufzend schlug sie ihr Arithmantikbuch auf und überflog die weiterführende Literatur zum aktuellen Kapitel. Sie konnte ebenso gut arbeiten, wenn sie schon hier war.

„Weasley?" Die seidenweiche Stimme traf Hermine unvorbereitet und erst auf den zweiten Blick sah sie Severus Snape, der hinter ihr an einem Regal lehnte, zwei Bücher unter einem Arm.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", entgegnete sie spitz und fügte dem eigenen Stapel einen weiteren schweren Band hinzu.

„Weasley? Wirklich?" wiederholte Snape, diesmal mit verachtendem Unterton. Hermine streckte sich und zog noch ein Buch aus der Reihe. Sie platzierte es vorsichtig oben auf und schlang beide Arme um den Haufen, den sie mittlerweile mit sich herum trug.

„Ron respektiert mich, Ron mag mich und hintergeht mich nicht", zählte sie auf und bemühte sich dabei um einen gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten, Hermine."

„Weil ich ihn wähle, anstatt mich von dir wieder an irgendwelche Bettpfosten fesseln zu lassen, um mir hinterher anzuhören, dass es nur Sex war?"

Snape seufzte lautlos und bedachte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick. In einem Augenzwinkern hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden durchquert und mit einer Hand den schwankenden Stapel abgestützt, der beinahe fiel, weil Hermine zur Seite ausweichen wollte. Ungefragt nahm er ihr die obersten vier Bücher ab, um sie besser ansehen zu können.

„Das Problem ist nicht meine Eifersucht", hauchte er ihr zu, die Stimme wieder weich und anschmiegsam.

„Du bist eifersüchtig?" Das fühlte sich irgendwie gut an.

„Nicht der Punkt, Miss Granger." Sie sah, wie er die Hand hob, um sie zu berühren, sie aber mit einem Seufzen wieder sinken ließ. „Ich will dir einen Gefallen tun. Weasley ist nur eine Ausrede. Du weißt selbst, dass es nicht funktionieren kann, weil du auf der Suche nach etwas anderem bist."

Hermine fühlte das Brodeln in ihrem Inneren wachsen. Snape schaffte es immer wieder. „Ich suche gar nichts! Vor allem nicht deine Perversionen. Und was ich wollte, habe ich schon gefunden: Normalität! Wenn das deine Gefallen sind, kann ich gut darauf verzichten", zischte sie ihm zu und verlor beinahe den Halt der verbliebenen Bücher. Snape schob seinen Haufen ins Regal und nahm ihr leicht säuerlich auch die restlichen Bände aus der Hand.

„Deine Perversion ist nicht an mich gebunden, Hermine. Du warst schon so, bevor ich dich unter meinem Bett hervorgeholt habe. Und wenn du glaubst, das verleugnen zu können, ist das infantil und naiv. Ich gebe dir diesen Rat, weil ich weiß wie es ausgehen wird."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?" Sie fühlte sich ebenso bockig wie sie klang und reckte ihm herausfordernd die Nase entgegen. Snape kam näher, bis ihre Münder nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.

„Weil ich es versucht habe." Hermines Blick huschte über die rabenschwarzen Augen, die krumme Nase hinunter bis zu seinem Mund. Seine Lippen, die sich so sanft auf ihrer Haut anfühlten. Er war ihr so nah, sie musste nur den letzten Abstand überwinden und dann... Nein, sie durfte nicht, konnte nicht. Es war auch so beinahe schon unerträglich schmerzhaft. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Augen, versuchte in ihnen zu lesen und scheiterte kläglich. Dafür nahm sie seinen Duft wahr, der sie schon die ganze Zeit über unterschwellig in der Nase gekitzelt hatte. Oh Gott... Sie musste hier weg. Und das sofort.

Aber Hermine zögerte. Warum überwand er den Abstand nicht? Wollte er sie nicht mehr? Damals im Kerker hatte er ihr den Eindruck vermittelt, nicht die Finger von ihr lassen zu können. Der Stachel der Neugierde grub sich tief in ihre Haut.

„Was hatte das im Kerker zu bedeuten?" Sie formte die Worte beinahe lautlos, wusste aber, dass er sie verstehen würde.

„Dass ich ein erbärmlicher Lügner und schlecht darin bin, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen." Snape klang erschöpft, sein Blick flackernd und kurz voll mit Bedauern. Das half ihr kein Stück weiter.

„Dann willst du mich?"

Seine Lippen zuckten, aber er sagte nichts. Verdammt. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie die Hand gehoben um sein schwarzes Haar zu berühren. Snape schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie sie näher kam, bereit die Lücke zu schließen. Und er wich zurück. Ihre Empörung überraschte ihn nicht.

„Merlin allein weiß, wie sehr ich dich will."

„Aber warum – ?" Hermine ließ die Frage unbeendet. Es gab so viele Warums. Er konnte sich eins aussuchen.

„Nicht für meine „Perversionen", Hermine. Für mich." Snape wusste, dass er es nicht aussprechen musste. Sie würde es schon verstehen. Irgendwann.

Er beobachtete Hermine, wie sie nachdenklich auf ihrer göttlichen Lippe kaute. Ihr lagen noch mehr Fragen auf der Zunge, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie auch stellen wollte.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich keinen anderen toleriere. Wenn du zu mir kommst und mich haben möchtest, erwarte ich, dass ich der einzige bin, dem du dich anbietest." Von beinahe romantisch zu verdammt eklig in zehn Sekunden – selbst für Snape eine Bestzeit.

„Ich biete mich niemandem an. Schon gar nicht dir." Hatte sie ihn beinahe geküsst? Wo war ihr Hirn geblieben?

„Dann haben wir ja kein Problem", bemerkte Snape kalt und griff sich seine zwei Bücher aus dem Regal. Mit einem Wirbel seiner schwarzen Robe verschwand er hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal.

**Rauch und Sterne**

Selten hatte sie ein Tag derart ratlos und erschöpft zurückgelassen. Hermine blieb noch eine Weile neben dem Regal stehen und betrachtete die magische Kerze, die neben ihr brannte, schmolz und ihn dicken Tropfen zu Boden rann, ehe sie sich wieder neu zusammenfügte. Sie wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab und fand, dass sie wenig Lust hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Ron würde dort sein, doch mit ihm der Rest ihres unverschämt neugierigen Hauses. Das Abendessen war lange vorüber und die Große Halle inzwischen menschenleer, doch der Gedanke an die verlassenen Tische stimmte sie nur noch trübseliger. Stattdessen entschied sie sich, nach draußen zu gehen. Der Tag war wolkenlos und voller Sonnenschein gewesen und das Gras war sicherlich noch warm, wenn sie sich darauf legte.

Ein klarer Sternenhimmel empfing sie mit einer Schönheit, die ihr den Atem raubte. Die Luft war frisch und kühl und roch nach Wiesen und Nadelwald. Hermine wickelte ihren Umhang um sich und schlug einen Weg hinunter zum See ein, in dem sie das wellenatmende Antlitz des Mondes sehen konnte. Er war halb voll und glänzte wie ein silbernes Gemälde auf der schwarzen Oberfläche des tiefen Gewässers. Müde lächelnd ließ sie sich auf einen breiten Stein sinken, der angenehm warm und rau unter ihren Händen war. Von hier unten sah das Schloss so friedlich aus, wie eine lustige Ansammlung willkürlicher Türme und Lichter. Doch nichts was darin vorging vermochte sie noch zu locken. Vielleicht war es nur eine Phase, doch im Moment fühlte sie sich schrecklich alt und erwachsen.

„Ganz allein hier draußen, Granger?" Ein weißer Haarschopf gesellte sich zu dem hochnäsigen Tonfall. Draco Malfoy ließ sich ungefragt neben Hermine auf den Stein sinken. „Hast du keine Angst, dass ein böser Mann vorbei kommt?" lästerte er und entblößte eine Reihe perfekter Zähne. Sie schüttelte sich leicht. Bestimmt konnte er mit diesem Mund gar kein freundliches Lächeln zustande bringen.

„Schon passiert", warf sie ihm gleichgültig vor die Füße und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um mehr Abstand zu schaffen. Draco folgte ihr und zog aus seinem Mantel eine Schachtel Zigaretten hervor. Hermine beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, wie er einen der Stängel herausfischte und ihn mit einem silbernen Feuerzeug anzündete. Was sollte auf dem Zippo schon sein, wenn nicht der Kopf einer Schlange? Betont lässig tat er den ersten Zug und pustete den silbernen Rauch in die Nachtluft.

„Weißt du, Granger, ich habe dich für vieles gehalten, aber nicht für den Weasley-Typ."

„Schon überraschend, wie viele Leute sich Gedanken über mich und mein Liebesleben machen..." erwiderte sie abweisend.

Draco schob sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und feixte sie offen an.

„Ich habe nur Schwierigkeiten, mich dich in einer herunter gekommenen Bruchbude vorzustellen. Umringt von zehn rothaarigen Kindern, beladen mit Wäschekörben." Den nächsten Zug blies er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Meine Familienplanung interessiert dich auch noch?" Sie konnte einfach nicht die Energie für die nötige Empörung aufbringen. Stattdessen begnügte sie sich mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Der Rauch streifte ihre Nase roch gar nicht schlecht. Irgendwie würzig, mit einem Hauch von Lakritze.

„Nein. Die Frage ist nur, vor wem – oder was – du davon läufst, dass Weasley tatsächlich eine Chance bei dir hatte." Ungefragt hielt er Hermine die dunkle Schachtel hin. Sie nahm sich eine Zigarette und hielt sie unschlüssig in den Fingern.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir ist Ron ein netter und zuvorkommender Mensch. Überhaupt, warum gibst du dich mit einem Schlammblut ab? Was wenn deine Freunde dich sehen?" Es war entspannend, keine Mühe in ihr Streitgespräch legen zu müssen, Malfoy war ohnehin von nichts zu überzeugen. Die Fronten waren seit Jahren geklärt.

Wieder dieses hochnäsige Grinsen, gefolgt von seiner seidigen Stimme, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufwies...

„Was auch immer du von mir halten willst, ich bin kein Idiot, Granger." Das Zippo klickte, als er den Deckel zurückschob. Hermine ließ sich Feuer geben und kostete den Tabakqualm. Er schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht.

„Warum benimmst du dich dann wie einer?"

„Weshalb tust du es denn?"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Ron zu daten idiotisch ist?"

Draco richtete sich mit seiner freien Hand sein schneeweißes Haar und schob mit der anderen die Schachtel und das Feuerzeug zurück in seine Tasche.

„Ich glaube, unter deiner Streberfassade liegt etwas ganz anderes." War das ein schmutziges Lachen? Eindeutig.

„Etwas, dass du niemals zu sehen bekommen wirst", konterte sie und blies ihm wiederum den Qualm ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht. Aber auch etwas, was du Weasley niemals zeigen wirst. Ich bin neugierig, Granger." Er musterte sie auf eine ihr sehr unangenehme Weise, die harten graublauen Augen ständig in Bewegung. „Mit wem hast du es versucht? Und was hat er getan, um dich an ihn zu verlieren?"

Hermine versuchte einen überraschten Blick. „Wer sagt dir, dass ich überhaupt irgendetwas mit irgendwem hatte?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir komme ich öfter hier raus. Und du warst noch nie hier. Also läufst du davon."

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, Malfoy. Du bist der letzte Mensch, zu dem ich laufen würde." Ihre indirekte Beleidigung amüsierte ihn bloß.

„Offensichtlich war der Kerl ein Stümper. Und Weasley ist ein dummes Kind. Wenn du genug von deinem Versteckspiel hast, komm zu mir." Seine Selbstsicherheit war entnervend. Hermine fragte sich ganz unwillkürlich, ob er immer noch genauso vorlaut wäre, wenn sie Snapes Namen fallen ließ. Draco schnippte seine Zigarette in den See, wo sie sich in tausend gelbe Funken auflöste, und warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie er den Arm hob, im Begriff ihre Haare zu berühren. Im letzten Augenblick hielt er inne und grinste abermals so breit, dass sie einen guten Blick auf seine Zähne bekam. Dann stand er auf.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin öfter hier."

Hermine drehte sich nicht um, aber sie lauschte seinen Schritten auf dem sandigen Weg, die langsam leiser wurden. Erschreckend, dass Malfoy sie besser verstand als Ron es je tun würde. Mit Bedauern nahm sie den letzten Zug und warf auch ihre Zigarette in den See. Der Rauch aus ihrem Mund stieg langsam in den Sternenhimmel auf und glitzerte auf eine unwirkliche Weise.


End file.
